A JAMAIS
by MELLO-OLLEM
Summary: Un retour inattendu, une promesse et deux destins liés à jamais... ERIK/CHARLES
1. CHAPITRE 1

**Voici ma première cherik ! J'ai vu les films X-Men mais je ne maîtrise pas forcément l'histoire en son intégralité.**

 **L'histoire se déroule après les évènements de « Days of Future Past » et avant l'ouverture de l'Institut pour jeunes surdoués.**

 **Donnez-moi vos avis ! Bises et BONNE LECTURE !**

 **TITRE : A JAMAIS …**

 **#AVEU#**

Charles se retournait dans le canapé depuis plus d'une heure à présent. L'orage grondait dehors signe de son approche imminente. Il dirigea son regard vers l'immense fenêtre, fixant l'obscurité dans laquelle les branches des arbres dansaient par le vent fort naissant. Il mourrait d'envie de se lever et de parcourir son manoir pour se changer les idées. Lesquelles étaient continuellement en action, il entendait de nouveau les voix, les pleurs ou les rires qui l'avaient tourmentés enfant. Beaucoup de choses qui ne provenaient pas de sa tête. Il était revenu à ses neuf ans, à l'âge où il se pensait fou et seul au monde. Les capacités psychiques d'un gosse de neuf ans dans le corps d'un adulte d'une vingtaine d'année cloué sur place. A l'instant il souffrait le martyre, il sentait la douleur s'infiltrer dans chaque muscle de son dos et du bas de son corps qui était paralysé. Un genre de symptôme du membre disparu. Il y trouvait de la douleur alors que plus aucune sensation n'en venait. Chienne de vie, même quand elle lui ôtait tout ce qu'il aimait, elle lui en faisait baver.

Il se redressa sur les coudes et aperçu de loin la porte entrouverte de son bureau dans lequel se trouvait ce qui pouvait atténuer la douleur. Le sérum que lui avait préparé Hank, celui qui faisait dormir ses gènes mutants. Il en avait tant besoin mais il avait promis à Logan et à Erik de ne plus en prendre, il avait promis de s'en sortir par ses propres moyens ! Plus facile à dire qu'à faire quand la moitié de votre corps vous cloue sur place, faisant de vous un infirme dépendant de quelqu'un à vie ! Et de toute façon, s'il en prenait un tout petit peu, juste de quoi le soulager ce soir … ce ne serait pas rompre sa promesse ? Mais pour ce faire, il n'appellerait pas Hank, il ne le dérangerait pas ce soir ni aucun autre jour. Il lui serait toujours reconnaissant des moments où il l'avait aidé mais cela ne serait plus jamais comme ça !

Charles attrapa le bras gauche du fauteuil et le tira pour qu'il cogne contre le canapé marron, il le fit mettre à l'oblique pour qu'il puisse s'y assoir. Il réussit à se hisser par la seule force de ses bras sur le fauteuil mais au moment où il allait amorcer la rotation de son buste afin d'être en position assise, son bras gauche défaillit en tremblant et il chuta au sol. La chute ne fut pas haute mais pas moins douloureuse tant mentalement que physiquement.

« - ET MERDE ! » cria-t-il à lui-même comme à cette puissance supérieure qui avait choisi de faire de sa vie un enfer incommensurable.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, la honte qu'il refoulait depuis plusieurs semaines refit surface et il ne se sentit jamais autant misérable qu'en cette instant. Il n'était plus le mutant qu'il avait été et il s'estimait être moins qu'un humain. Après tout l'Homme était fait pour marcher ! Dans le semi obscurité qui régnait dans le salon, Charles pleurait. Ses plaintes se mêlant au crépitement du feu de cheminé.

« - Je vous hais … TOUS ! » ne peut-il s'empêcher de sangloter.

Les images le submergèrent.

Le bonheur. Raven enfant dans la cuisine du manoir et la joie qu'il ressentie quand cela confirma qu'il n'était pas le seul à être différent. Les moments de purs bonheurs qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble. La rencontre avec Erik dans l'eau glaciale. Leur amitié puissante qui avait pris forme durant la lutte contre Shaw.

Comme le pire. La douleur de la balle qui brise sa colonne vertébrale. La perte de ses jambes. Le départ de Raven. L'abandon d'Erik. Et la dépendance au sérum.

Pris d'une soudaine rage, il tendit un bras, puis l'autre. Ainsi de suite par la seule force de sa volonté et avançait tant bien que mal vers le bureau.

 _Juste un peu … Je veux juste être apaisé …._

Réduisant peu à peu la distance qui le séparait de sa délivrance, il tendit un bras pour prendre appui sur la sellette où se trouvait divers bibelots en bois et en métal. Il surestima la solidité de la table qui bascula laissant les objets tombés sur lui. Charles ferma les yeux et attendit mais rient ne vint. Les objets étaient maintenus en l'air. Charles savait ce que cela représentait mais il refusa de tourner la tête vers la porte. Honte ou appréhension, il n'aurait su le dire précisément mais il ne voulait pas être confronté à celui qu'il considérait comme son égal.

« - Je peux savoir ce que tu fous à terre, Charles ? » dit une voix grave qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Ce fut comme un électro-choque, Charles se tordit le cou pour regarder dans la direction de son ami. Erik se tenait appuyé au chambranle de porte, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. L'eau dégoulinait sur sa peau et de ses vêtements. Il dégageait une prestance en toute situation, ce qui avait le don d'énerver Charles lorsqu'ils cohabitaient tous au manoir. Cela faisait un certain temps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus mais il n'avait pas changé.

Erik s'avança vers Charles tendant les bras afin de le soulever mais Charles recula tant bien que mal butant contre la sellette tombée. Erik se stoppa et lui lança un regard interrogatif.

« - Tu me hais tellement que tu ne supportes plus ma proximité ? » cracha-t-il.

La peine et le regret se sentaient dans cette constatation. Charles leva les yeux vers lui.

« - Non, excuse-moi. C'est juste que … »

Charles lança un regard honteux à ses jambes, désespérément inertes. Erik s'avança de nouveau et pris prise sous les genoux et dans le dos de Charles afin de l'installé du mieux qu'il put dans son fauteuil. La réalité le frappa de plein fouet. Depuis que Logan avait disparu, il n'avait pas recontacté le manoir à par un coup de téléphone. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il était venu mais il avait délibérément attendu la nuit afin que le Fauve ne tombe pas sur lui … Mais il ne s'attendait certes pas à retrouver Charles par terre dans le salon. Il savait qu'il lui avait promis de ne plus prendre de sérum mais les regrets l'envahirent la seconde même où l'image de Charles en fauteuil roulant se grava dans ses rétines. Erik s'agenouilla devant Charles. Posant les mains sur les genoux de son ami.

« - Je suis tellement désolé mon ami …wenn Sie wüssten, dass [ _si tu savais_ ] …

\- Tu n'as pas à être désolé, Erik. Lui répondit calmement Charles.

\- Je t'ai cloué dans cette chaise ! Comment ne peux-tu être en colère Charles ! Cria Erik au bord des larmes.

\- C'est pour cela que tu es venu ? Pour te faire pardonner alors que tu m'as abandonné ?! répondit le Télépathe sur le même ton. »

Voilà. Ils y étaient. Charles posa sa main droite sur l'épaule de son ami qui fixait le sol. Ce geste eut pour mérite de reporter son attention sur lui. Leurs yeux bleus se rencontrèrent et ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes. Erik se noyant dans le bleu si tendre de Charles et Charles se perdant dans les différentes nuances aciers d'Erik. Si semblable et pourtant si différent.

« - Tu ne comprends pas. Je ne souhaite pas vivre de regrets et …

\- C'est pour cela que je t'ai trouvé rampant au sol en larmes ? grinça Erik, amer. »

Charles n'était peut-être pas le meilleur pour les discours sur les regrets et la vie. Mais après tout Erik n'avait vu qu'une partie de sa misère et puisque c'était lui le télépathe et non Erik …

« - Il nous arrive toujours de céder à nos angoisses, mais je ne te l'apprends pas ! »

Erik ricana, lui qui était si adepte des regrets !

« - Un verre ? » demanda Charles, certain qu'Erik ne résisterait pas.

Ce dernier se retourna et ouvrit le bar en guise de réponse. Il en sortit une bouteille de bourbon et deux verres avant de les servir. Il tendit un des récipients au télépathe qui le remercia en inclinant légèrement la tête. Charles alla dans le bureau suivit de près par Erik qui fut meurtrie de le voir s'éloigné en « roulant ».

« - J'imagine que tu n'es pas venu pour me faire ton discours sur le « problème mutant » ?

\- Ce n'est pas nous le problème, tu le sais Charles, ce sont les humains qui nous martyrisent, qui nous envient et par ce seul fait veulent nous voir disparaitre ! le coupa Erik.

\- On ne va pas repartir là-dessus, à chaque fois cela se termine sur des mots que l'on regrette …. Souffla Charles. »

Erik faillit lancer un « Parles pour toi ! » mais il se ravisa. Son cas était encore pire car si Charles regrettait souvent des choses qu'il disait sous le coup de la colère, Erik regrettait ses gestes comme cette fois-là sur la plage de Cuba où il priva son meilleur ami de ses jambes pour le reste de sa vie durant. Erik secoua la tête, il devait garder les idées claires. Charles le regarda en buvant une gorgée de l'alcool brun. Le manipulateur de métal inspira un grand coup.

« - Mystique m'a demandé de venir …

\- Bien entendu … Dit Charles. »

Erik se demanda si son esprit ne lui jouait pas de tour. Etais-ce de la déception ou de la tristesse ? Il ne s'étendit pas sur sa réflexion, il n'avait pas le temps pour ça.

« - Elle ne va pas bien. Elle a besoin de toi. »

Charles fit claquer sa langue en un son réprobateur. Erik ne comprenait pas bien, Charles tenait sa sœur en haute estime en temps normal alors pourquoi cette réponse l'avait-elle agacée. Et puis de toute façon, ne devrait-il pas être inquiet ?! Erik attendit une réponse qui visiblement ne viendrait pas sans insistance.

« - Suis-je obliger de répéter, mon ami ?

\- Non, rassure toi (Erik détestait répéter). Que veux-tu que ça me fasse ? » cracha-t-il.

Erik était outré. Il en resta estomaqué. Charles qui se prenait la tête avec quiconque faisait du mal à sa sœur venait de dire ouvertement qu'il n'en avait rien à faire !

« - Elle veut rentrer, Charles. Elle en a assez de fuir tous les jours et de devoir justifier ses intentions auprès des autres mutants de la confrérie. Tu lui manques …

\- Et je te le répète Erik, que veux-tu que ça me fasse ?! Cria le télépathe. Elle a choisi de **te** suivre ! Elle a choisi de m'abandonner sur cette putain de plage ! Et oui, j'y pense toujours malgré les évènements qui se sont passés entre temps. On a peut être sauvé le future de tous les mutants ensemble avec l'aide de Logan mais mon future à moi, comment le vois-tu Erik ? »

Erik savait que cela le rongeait, comment cela pourrait-il en être autrement. Cela le rongeait aussi comme de l'acide que l'on injecterait dans son corps. Il ne répondit pas, seul son regard dériva sur la chaise de métal qui soutenait son ami. Il vit ses jambes plus fines qu'avant dû au manque d'exercice, inerte. Ce que Charles ne manqua pas.

« - Exactement mon ami ! Cloué dans un fauteuil ! Je ne pourrais plus jamais marcher et vous ne m'avez pas soutenu ! Ni toi ni Raven ! »

Erik manqua de le rectifier sur le nom de la jeune femme mais ce n'était certainement pas le moment. Charles vidait son sac sur lui, cela lui était nécessaire. Erik voulait qu'il le fasse, cela ne suffirait pas à sa rédemption mais il voulait contribuer au rétablissement de Charles.

« - Est-ce que tu imagines seulement l'enfer que j'ai vécu, je n'avais que Hank sur qui me reposer et le pauvre en a pris pour son grade. Supportant mon humeur de Chien et lunatique par-dessus le marché ! Il a marché sur des œufs pendant 11 ans et pourtant il n'est jamais parti lui ! J'ai été infecte et je le sais mais je voulais haïr, j'en avais besoin mais les personnes que j'aurais dû haïr n'étaient pas là figure toi ! »

Charles avait lâché son verre qui s'était renversé sur lui et tombé mollement sur la moquette. Il était essoufflé et fulminait littéralement. Maintenant c'était au tour d'Erik de parler.

« - Tu as fini ? répondit Erik la gorge noué. »

Charles le regarda dans les yeux, il déglutit une fois et secoua la tête en guise d'acceptation. Le trouble d'Erik ne lui avait pas échappé. Il avait voulu lui faire mal mais maintenant il trouvait ces propres paroles dures. C'est ce qu'il avait pensé ou qu'il pensait quand la douleur le prenait mais il ne savait pas pourquoi lorsque cela concernait Erik ou Raven, il n'arrivait pas être réellement sincère dans ces doléances. Il mourrait d'envie de voir la peau bleue de sa sœur et de caresser ses cheveux rouges tandis que ses yeux dorés lui rendraient son amour fraternel. Et Erik ? il devait être honnête tout du moins avec lui-même. Quand avait-il cessé de le considérer uniquement comme un ami ? Au début ils l'étaient ami, mais au fur et à mesure il avait ressenti d'autre sentiment. Bien entendu il pensait que cela était dû à la frustration, il n'avait pas eu vraiment le temps de fréquenter une femme depuis un certain temps. Mais il avait vraiment pris peur la nuit où il avait rêvé de lui faisant l'amour avec le contrôleur de métal. Cela allait trop vite à son goût d'autant qu'Erik ne semblait s'intéresser qu'aux femmes dont Raven, sa sœur. Ce qui le mettait d'autant mal à l'aise qu'elle ne semblait pas insensible. Il avait donc décidé de tout garder pour lui.

« - Il y a beaucoup de chose que tu ne sais pas Charles ». Commença Erik. « Mys-Raven s'est mis la confrérie à dos à force de faire cavalier seul. Elle en a assez et elle souhaiterait rentrer mais elle est trop fière pour te le demander directement, tu connais ta sœur. Et je dois avouer que cela semble être une particularité de la fratrie Xavier … Non laisse-moi finir. Il n'y a pas qu'elle qui souhaiterait revenir … »

Erik détourna le regard, il ne savait plus vraiment s'il avait eu raison de venir mais il voulait changer de vie. Charles le regardait intrigué et très intéressé maintenant. Erik espéra un instant qu'il n'allait pas le décevoir car il ne supporterait pas de voir cette lueur dans ses yeux s'éteindre. Les mains du télépathe tremblaient, il se retenait de prendre le sérum de malheur qui était enfermé dans le bureau massif. Erik était fier de lui, dieu seul sait ce que Charles aurait fait s'il ne l'avait pas trouvé se tortillant au sol. Certes ses jambes inertes lui rappelaient sans cesse sa trahison mais il était prêt à payer son erreur en prenant soin de lui jusqu'à la mort pour cela.

« - Je le voudrais aussi … » puis comme s'il avait peur de ne pas être compris il rajouta « Je voudrais revenir au manoir, Charles. »

Le jeune homme en face de lui semblait troublé, mais ce qu'Erik ne savait pas c'était qu'il avait tout compris de travers. Pour le pauvre cœur tiraillé du professeur Charles Xavier, si Erik voulait rentrer c'était uniquement pour rejoindre sa sœur. Mais malgré les voix qui le torturaient à longueur de journée, il n'avait pas oublié ses sentiments envers le polonais. Et sa jalousie le dégoutait. Lui et sa sœur aimait le même homme. Il fallait pourtant qu'il réponde quelque chose, mais les voix revenaient de plus belles par vagues successives. Lui meurtrissant l'esprit comme un milliard de couteaux. Il n'y tenait plus. Ses mains prirent son crâne et serrèrent le plus qu'elles pouvaient. S'il ne pouvait les arrêter, il pouvait se procurer une douleur plus vive que celle-là. Sans trahir sa promesse. D'ailleurs pourquoi s'efforçait-il de respecter des promesses alors que personne ne prenait la peine de le faire !

Erik voyait l'homme en face de lui se presser la tête et plisser les yeux dans un rictus de souffrance. Il s'agenouilla près de lui et tendis une main vers son visage pour la poser sur la sienne. Il n'était pas sûre de ce qu'il faisait et il avait peur du rejet de Charles mais il devait – non – il voulait le faire.

« - Charles. Écoute-moi, ne fait pas attention à elles. » Lui dit-il d'une voix dure pour se faire entendre. Cela sembla fonctionner car Charles ouvrit ses yeux bleus et le regarda semblant faire un effort surhumain pour se concentrer.

« - Lis dans mon esprit. »

Par cette simple phrase, Magneto venait de se livrer totalement au télépathe. Il lui ouvrait les moindres recoins de sa tête et de sa vie. Charles parut paniqué plus qu'il ne l'était déjà et secoua la tête en une vive négation.

« N-N-NON ! Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à me contrôler Erik. Je ne contrôle plus rien depuis longtemps ! Ton esprit pourrait se briser et je ne veux pas être responsable de ça ! »

Mais il n'était pas contre le fait de lire en lui nota Erik. Ce dernier renforça sa prise et colla son front à celui de Charles.

« - Ce n'est pas une demande. »

Le ton était sans appel mais Charles rechignait toujours. Les voix le harcelaient sans cesse depuis des jours, il ne maîtrisait plus Cerebro ni même sa propre vie alors de là maîtriser l'esprit d'un autre !

« - Je ne te dis pas de forcer mon esprit, abruti. Cesse de faire le fier, je t'ouvre ma Vie. Je veux que tu voies tout ce que j'ai vu, tout ce que j'ai ressenti. Je veux que tu me connaisses entièrement. »

Malgré l'état déplorable dans lequel se trouvait Charles, ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de rougir à l'évocation très nuancée de son point de vue de « Je veux que tu me connaisses entièrement ». Mais l'heure n'était pas aux allusions perverses. Le jeune mutant hocha la tête de haut en bas puis posa ses doigts sur sa tempe.

*** Esprit d'Erik ***

~ _Erik sentit l'esprit de Charles s'insinué dans sa tête comme un serpent. Il était consentant mais l'impression n'en était pas moins étrange. Charles ne savaient pas vraiment quoi voir et où aller, donc il décida de lui ouvrir les portes. La première fut sa vie au camp de concentration sous la domination nazi en Allemagne. Il lui montra la force avec laquelle on l'avait séparé ses parents «_ _ **MAMA ! PAPA ! NEIN !**_ _». Le moment où il avait fait la première expérience de sa mutation et les séances avec Shaw «_ ** _Lassen Sie uns ein Spiel spielen, Erik._** ** _Ich zähle bis drei, und Sie tun den Raum bewegen._** _[on va jouer à un jeu Erik. Je vais compter jusqu'à trois et tu vas faire bouger la pièce]._ _Quand Charles l'avait sauvé de l'eau glacé de l'Océan. «_ _ **Tu n'es pas seul …**_ _». Leur cohabitation au manoir Xavier, il dévoila tout. Même les sentiments honteux qu'il refoulait depuis toutes ces années. Son amour pour lui, la force avec laquelle à chaque fois qu'il était avec lui, il aurait voulu l'embrasser, le prendre dans ses bras. (Néanmoins il passa sous silence, son imagination fertile. Il allait déjà le regarder comme un monstre, l'image du « détraqué sexuelle » pouvait attendre). Puis le point de non-retour : CUBA. Le plaisir de vengeance qui l'avait emplit quand la pièce de métal avait traversé la cervelle de Shaw, la détermination qui l'anima à sauver la race mutante, la fureur quand la balle causa l'irréparable «_ _ **C'EST VOTRE FAUTE ! – Non Erik, c'est ta faute pas celle de Moira**_ _». La douleur de le quitter mais il ne pouvait reculer, pas maintenant. Mystique et les autres devaient être guidés. Puis la meurtrissure de son être quant à ses agissements envers celui qu'il prétendait aimer. Et sa décision de venir, de se racheter, de l'aimer comme il aurait dû le faire bien avant._ ~

*** Esprit de Charles ***

 _~ Charles entrait dans l'Esprit de son aîné._ _Il sentit une légère peur. Avait-il tant de chose à cacher ou plutôt à dévoiler ?_ _Il ne savait pas où aller._ _Quand il entrait dans la tête de quelqu'un, l'esprit de la personne ressemblait à ce qu'on pouvait appeler un palais mental._ _Mais celui d'Erik était trop … vaste, trop complexe pour que Charles s'y retrouve._ _Toutefois les voix s'étaient tût et il ne remercierait jamais assez Erik pour cela._ _Soudain il sentit la présence de son ami à ses côtés._ _Ce dernier lui désigna des portes au fur et à mesure de sa progression._ _La première montrait son enfance aux camps._ _La séparation d'avec ses parents et la découverte de son pouvoir._ _Et dire que pendant ce temps, Charles se trouvait dans un manoir anglais à mille lieux de là sans se douter du malheur que le petit Erik vivait._ _Puis il vit les scènes d'entrainement avec ce montre qu'était Shaw et un «_ _ **PAN !**_ _» le fit presque sursauté mentalement : on venait d'assassiner sa mère. «_ _ **NEIIIIIIIIIIN !**_ _»._ _Le soir où il s'était déshabillé pour sauter à l'eau et le sauver de la noyade qu'il se provoquait à force de vouloir retenir le sous-marin de Shaw. «_ _ **Je pensais être seul …**_ _». Et à sa grande surprise, il découvrit les sentiments que couvait Erik à son égard. Il en était à la fois surpris car il avait été persuadé qu'il ne s'intéressait qu'aux femmes et à la fois heureux, car il sut que quelque chose pouvait naître des cendres de leur récent passé. Puis la myriade d'émotion qui envahit le jeune Magneto à Cuba : vengeance (Charles se souvenait avec horreur la douleur de la pièce dans sa tête) «_ _ **Non ! Erik, ne fait pas ça !**_ _», Fierté «_ _ **Mes frères et sœurs mutants !**_ _», Fureur «_ _ **C'est de votre faute !**_ _», Rage «_ _ **Ces humains veulent nous voir mort !**_ _», Honte «_ _ **C'est de ma faute …**_ _», douleur «_ _ **ADIEU, Charles.**_ _» et tristesse «_ _ **Je voudrais tellement le revoir**_ _». N'a-t-il jamais été heureux ? Charles n'en douta pas._ ~

La connexion se brisa. Les deux mutants étaient essoufflés. Erik fixait Charles et Charles le regardait en retour. Ils avaient tellement de choses à se dire mais si peu de mots pour leur donner vie. Charles était perturbé par ce qu'il avait vu. Il avait ressenti le malheur d'Erik et il voulait l'y en sortir. Erik se releva pantelant et allait reculer quand le télépathe lui agrippa le poignet.

« - Erik … » commença le plus jeune.

Mais l'autre le coupa doucement comme dans un souffle.

« - Non, je veux que tu réfléchisses à tout ce que tu as vu. S'il te plait …

\- Vas-tu repartir ? demanda Charles inquiet.

\- Pas ce soir, je – je vais récupérer ma chambre si tu me le permets.

\- Vos chambres vous attendent depuis votre départ … à toi et Raven. »

Erik émit un faible sourire avant de quitter la pièce laissant un Charles déboussolé qui s'aperçut du calme qui régnait dans sa tête que lorsqu'il sonda le manoir afin d'attendre qu'Erik soit dans sa chambre pour monter lui aussi dans ses quartiers. La nuit promettait d'être très courte, à peine trois heures avant le lever du soleil, mais il allait les mettre à profit pour réorganiser sa vie, son Esprit et son cœur.


	2. CHAPITRE 2

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 2 de ma cherik. Je suis navrée du retard pour la publication. J'écris une autre fic sur l'univers Star Trek intitulé « L'entremetteuse de la Justice ? » que je vous invite à lire ! Et en plus je viens de commencer la période des colles pour les TD donc j'ai dû réviser ! je remercie tous ceux qui me suivent et ceux qui commencent ! Bises à tous !**

 **TITRE : A JAMAIS …**

 **#LA FIN DU CAUCHEMAR #**

La lumière du soleil perçait entre les rideaux pourpres de la chambre de Charles. Il n'avait pour ainsi dire pas fermé l'œil de la nuit pour la bonne raison qu'avec sa capacité de télépathe, il sentait Erik dans la chambre au fond du couloir. Bien sûre il n'utilisait pas son don à proprement parler puisque qu'il n'arrivait plus vraiment à le maîtriser pour le moment, c'était plus comme un sixième sens constamment en alerte. La présence d'Hank était pour lui une évidence mais celle d'Erik le travaillait. Durant cette courte nuit, il avait même cru à une hallucination de son esprit passablement déstructuré mais il avait trop de souvenir pour que c'en soit une. Alors il avait médité les paroles de son ami. Devait-il seulement le rester au vu de leur déclaration mutuelle ? Il avait fait son choix et il voulait en parler le plus tôt possible à Erik.

Ce même Erik qui lui aussi était allongé dans son lit et qui n'avait pu profiter d'une nuit de sommeil réparateur tant sa tête fonctionnait à plein régime. Comment Charles allait-il prendre sa déclaration ? Il fallait voir le point positif : hier après avoir vu ses souvenir, il ne l'avait pas éjecté du manoir en lui hurlant des insanités sur sa personnalité de détraqué sexuel. C'était un bon début. D'autant qu'Erik lui-même avait pu entrapercevoir, certes moin bien que le professeur X, le sentiment qu'avait son ami pour lui. Mais il fallait bien avouer qu'il avait toutes les raisons du monde d'avoir peur ! Il l'avait abandonné lui et sa colonne brisée sur la plage puis ne lui avait quasiment jamais donné de nouvelles. Ah oui ! Et accessoirement il avait entrainé sa sœur dans son histoire à la con. Mais à part ça, le monde est beau, le monde est bon.

Et pendant ce temps, le docteur Hank McCoy se démenait dans la cuisine. Il avait préparé le petit déjeuné du professeur ainsi que le sien comme à leur habitude. Déjeuner assez maigre mais il se perfectionnait. Puis il fit un peu de ménage. Charles avait bu au salon : un verre. Hank ramassa le plateau d'échec renversé, le professeur était encore tombé et il ne l'avait pas appelé. Il allait sermonner un télépathe dès que ce dernier descendrait. Il se dirigea vers le bureau où visiblement le professeur y avait également bu. « Mais quel outre à bourbon … ». 2 verres. Hank se demanda pourquoi il y en avait deux dans la mesure où le professeur avait la sale habitude de trimballer son verre partout avec lui et y buvait différentes boissons successivement. Curieux. Mais Hank ne s'y attarda pas car il entendit l'ascenseur arriver au rez-de-chaussée.

« - Professeur ? commença-t-il. Il va falloir que nous discutions pour la énième fois. Vous m'aviez promis de ramener votre vaisselle à la cuisine ou de le mettre sur un plateau. Et pourquoi le salon était un foutoir ? Je vous prie de m'excuser mais pour quelqu'un qui ne peut pas se lever, vous foutez un de ces bordels ces temps-ci ! »

Effectivement, Charles sorti de l'ascenseur et roula jusqu'à la cuisine après avoir brièvement salué Hank.

« - Excuse-moi Hank. Il s'est passé certaines choses dont nous devons parler. Tu pourrais mettre une troisième assiette ? »

Hank s'exécuta sans rien dire et prépara une troisième assiette identique aux précédentes.

« - Professeur, expliquez-vous, je sais que vous m'avez entendu. Vous entendez tout ici et jusqu'à je ne sais où. »

Hank se posta face au professeur et dos à la porte, les bras croisés et ses lunettes tombant légèrement sur son nez. Charles ne savait pas vraiment comment lui annoncer que Magneto se trouvait dans sa chambre depuis cette nuit tout en sachant que le Fauve et Magneto c'était un peu comme des chats. En bref l'un et l'autre ne se piffait pas. Pourquoi personne ne pouvait s'entendre ? Juste pour lui faciliter la vie.

« - Et bien … figure toi que cette nuit, une vieille connaissance est revenue. Commença Charles.

\- Alex ? Sean ? Pietro ? énonça Hank.

\- Aucun de ceux-là pour ainsi dire … »

Soudain, Hank changea de forme et se mit à grogner faisant barrière de son corps pour protéger Charles. Erik était encore appuyé contre le chambranle de porte.

« - Guten Tag ! Comment va ma boule de poils préférée ? ricana Erik.

\- Mal, mais je crois que c'est de voir ta gueule au réveil. Raya le Fauve. Alors je te préviens soit tu sors par tes propres moyens soit je t'y expulse mais ce sera plus douloureux.

\- Vois-tu je suis ici avec la permission du maître des lieux et je ne me rappelle pas que ce manoir t'ait jamais appartenu. »

Il fallait absolument que Charles les stoppe avant que la joute verbale ne vire en joute tout court. Il commença donc par les appelés chacun leur tour mais Hank lui cachait la vue et il s'aperçut que les deux mutants qui se disputaient se moquaient ouvertement de sa présence. Il hurla.

« - ASSEZ ! C'en est assez-vous m'entendez. Tous les deux. Hank, pour commencer je crois que je peux aisément inviter de droit qui je veux chez moi …

\- Mais Professeur … commença Hank coupé par Charles.

\- Et toi Erik ? Ne penses-tu pas qu'Hank a toutes les raisons de ne pas vouloir te voir ? »

C'était bien vrai pensa Erik. Pour commencer, il avait emmené Mystique et en plus il avait détruit indirectement l'institut sur lequel il misait énormément. Il pouvait effectivement lui en vouloir. Erik voulu donc calmer le jeu et tendis une main en guise de trêve. Fut un temps où ils étaient amis.

« - je ne suis pas venu pour me battre. Dit-il. »

Hank le regarda longuement tout en se retransformant. Puis sous forme humaine, il prit la main d'Erik dans la sienne et la serra. Charles souffla et se dirigea vers la table à manger installé spécialement pour lui, le bar étant trop haut pour son fauteuil. Ils commencèrent à manger. Surtout Erik qui était rarement troublé. Hank mangeait avec la capacité d'un oiseau et Charles sirotait son café noir. Charles expliqua au docteur les intentions d'Erik et apparemment de Raven, puis enchaina sur l'Institut. Les yeux d'Hank s'assombrirent à l'évocation de la femme dont il avait été amoureux mais pouvait-il parler au passé quand son cœur battait encore la chamade à la seule évocation de son nom ? Charles remarqua l'attitude de son fidèle ami et lui serra le bras. Erik continuait de manger, ce qui exaspéra Charles qui se douta qu'il n'avait rien raté.

« - ça serait tellement inespéré … dit Hank d'une voix peu assurée. Je veux dire, l'Institut dont nous avions tous rêver deviendrait enfin réalité. »

Hank était sur le point de s'effondrer, tant d'année à se murer derrière son parechoc irréprochable prenant soin de Charles comme d'un frère. Mais jamais il ne s'était plaint. Enfin sa carapace craquait. Soudain, le téléphone d'Erik sonna ce qui coupa court à toute intervention de Charles auprès d'Hank. En effet tout deux tournèrent la tête en direction d'Erik qui décrochât tout en murmurant à Charles un « c'est ta sœur ». Cela leurs fit étrange mais ne dirent rien tant qu'Erik ne fut pas sorti. Quand il passa la porte et que Charles se fut assuré qu'il était sorti dans le jardin encore mouillé de la tempête de la nuit malgré le beau temps. Charles se tourna vers Hank et lui prit les épaules.

« - Hank, ne me demande pas de t'expliquer.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? J'ai peut-être mon mot à dire là-dedans, tu ne penses pas ? dit Hank agacé.

\- Je ne pourrais pas l'expliquer. Nous avons discuté cette nuit au bureau …

\- D'où les deux verres.

\- Oui et il m'a convaincu de sa bonne foi, ils veulent revenir tout du moins j'en suis sûre pour Erik.

\- Et comment as-t-il fait ?

\- Il m'a ouvert son esprit.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que c'était vrai … »

Charles fut un peu vexé et hausa un sourcil.

« - Oui pardon Charles, se rattrapa Hank, on ne peut rien cacher au meilleur télépathe du monde.

\- N'en fait pas trop, ça fait faux ! rigola Charles.

\- Ne m'en veux pas mais j'ai grandement besoin de réfléchir.

\- Je comprends, je l'ai fait toute la nuit. »

Hank se leva et commença à partir mais il se ravisa et se retourna.

« - Dis-moi Charles, Tu es content qu'Erik et Raven reviennent ? »

Charles regarda ses genoux pour un temps de réflexion puis acquiesça.

« - Je peux comprendre pour ta sœur, mais Erik …

\- Je suis heureux qu'il revienne Hank. Fut l'unique réponse et elle voulait tout dire.

\- J'ai toujours su qu'il avait quelque chose entre vous … bien plus profond que l'amitié. Ricana Hank. »

Charles rougissait au moment où Hank sortit. Il ne pouvait rien lui cacher.

Erik répondit dans le jardin mais attendit un peu avant de parler. C'était un code entre eux : s'ils décrochaient sans parler, c'était qu'ils étaient dans l'incapacité de le faire et qu'ils devaient attendre un peu. Quand il arriva dans l'immense bibliothèque qui faisait office de salon, il commença à parler.

« - Salut princesse, j'attends ton appel depuis longtemps tu sais.

\- Je ne pouvais pas. Dit-elle. Ou es-tu ?

\- Ihrem Bruder. »

Il eut un silence gêné. Venant de Raven, c'était assez rare sauf quand elle l'était vraiment.

« - Je lui ai tout raconté. Dit Erik pour la faire réagir. Et il n'a pas été contre …

\- Mais il n'a pas été pour aussi. Il ne nous veut pas et je le comprends.

\- Mystique, combien de fois t'a-t-il contacté avec Cerebro et où tu ne l'as même pas écouté ? Il faut lui laisser du temps. Le temps cicatrise les blessures …

\- C'est toi qui dit ça ? Je te rappelle que tu lui as planté une balle dans le dos. (Raven voulait lui faire mal).

\- Ce n'est pas la peine d'être aussi cinglante, je sais ce que j'ai fait, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le rappeler. »

Erik entendit Mystique rire à l'autre bout du fil.

« - Le retour d'Erik le rédempteur ! Tu n'as pas changé.

\- Et toi non plus, alors cesse de jouer la martyre. C'est toi qui m'a dit que tu voulais rentrer. Alors fais le. Je te dirais quand rouvriras l'Institut, je pense que tu pourras faire une entrée fracassante ... »

Raven souffla. Ils étaient trois dans cette histoire et trois têtes de mules ! Elle voulait vraiment rentrer. En fait, elle voulait effacer ces dernières années. Retourner au jour où Charles avait rencontré Magneto et faire des choix différents. Ils avaient des pouvoirs et avaient pour ainsi dire tout fait de travers. Mais elle voulait faire avancer les choses, Charles lui avait tendu la main et elle n'avait pas su la prendre. Maintenant c'était à elle d'aider son frère.

Erik rentra dans la cuisine mais plus personne ne s'y trouvait. Il erra dans le manoir à la recherche d'Hank. Il voulait lui parler, éclaircir les choses à propos de Mystique. Mais même après un moment, il ne le trouva pas. Il devait être dans son laboratoire aménagé au sous-sol mais il ne pouvait y aller car à ce qu'il savait, les codes d'accès avaient été changés et les reconnaissances de la rétine ne fonctionnaient pas avec lui. Restait plus qu'à espérer que Charles ne s'y trouvait pas non plus. Il monta à l'étage et alla dans la chambre de son ami. Personne. Si Azazel n'était pas décédé, il aurait presque pu croire à une farce de sa part. Il se dirigea vers sa propre chambre qu'il trouva entrouverte. L'homme qu'il aimait se trouvait bien là devant la cheminé éteinte. Il attendait Erik entouré des rayons du soleil. Mais comment faisait-il pour être si beau. La vague d'amour que lança Erik sans s'en rendre compte frappa Charles qui ne put s'empêcher de frémir.

« - Tu m'as entendu venir ? demanda Erik certain de la réponse.

\- Non. Je t'ai promis de ne plus regarder dans ta tête. Répondit-il. »

Le contrôleur de métal ferma la porte et s'avança lentement. Il se stoppa juste derrière le fauteuil du télépathe et se pencha sur son épaule, murmurant à son oreille.

« - si tu m'attends là, c'est que tu as une réponse à m'apporter. Susurra Erik. »

Charles tourna légèrement la tête pour le regarder.

« - Oui, j'ai pris ma décision sur beaucoup de chose ».

Les lèvres d'Erik s'étirèrent légèrement pour faire apparaître un vague sourire sur ses lèvres fines. Il se retourna et s'assit sur le lit dans un « pouf » sourd.

« - Où est Hank ? demanda Erik curieux.

\- Au Sous-sol. Il apporte des modifications au Cerebro. Le fait que tu lui parles de la réouverture de l'Institut lui a redonner l'envie de « vivre ». Il n'avançait plus dans ses recherches depuis un certain temps. »

Erik fut satisfait qu'Hank soit en bas, ils pourraient discuter sans oreilles indiscrètes.

« - Alors ? renchérit Erik.

\- Je sais que le coup de téléphone était de Raven. Si elle n'a pas changé d'avis, elle est la bienvenue ici, c'est chez elle autant que moi ou que chez toi. Vous êtes tous les deux les bienvenus.

\- Et c'est tout ? dit Erik sans regarder Charles. Au fond de lui il n'avait pas le courage d'affronter ses yeux bleus si la réponse était négative. »

Charles ne répondit pas et Erik sentait la pression monter en lui. N'y tenant plus, il leva les yeux et rencontra ce regard qui lui plaisait tant. Charles lui souriait.

« - Je t'en supplie dit quelque chose … »

 ** _Comme tu voudras …_** raisonna dans son esprit. Erik sentit une sensation étrange au fond de lui, son estomac se tordit comme à chaque fois qu'il avait imaginé Charles dans ses bras. **_Ce que tu as vu dans mon esprit, hier. Tout était vrai._** Erik n'en croyait pas sa tête. **_Depuis le jour de notre rencontre, j'ai ressentie des choses pour toi que je me suis toujours interdit d'exprimer._** Magneto commençait sérieusement à avoir chaud. **_Je veux que cela change …_** Erik commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son jean. Etait-ce lui ou Charles, il n'aurait pu le dire. En tout cas, il n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Les anneaux métalliques qui retenaient les lourds rideaux pourpres tremblèrent et lentement se rapprochèrent pour empêcher la lumière du soleil de pénétrer dans la pièce, plongeant les deux mutants dans une semi-obscurité des plus intimes. Erik se leva du lit qui reprit sa forme originelle et s'avança vers celui qu'il concéderait comme son âme sœur mais à la fois comme celui qui lui posait ses limites. Il s'agenouilla devant le télépathe et lui caressa doucement la joue. Son regard acier détailla ce visage qu'il aimait tant dans ses moindres détails, surtout les petits défauts : sa barbe naissante qu'il négligeait la plupart du temps, ses cheveux mi- longs qui n'attendaient que ses caresses, les légères rides qui se creusaient entre ses yeux et qui s'accentuaient quand il réfléchissait … Son cœur manqua un battement quand Charles posa sa main sur la sienne et souri timidement. Il tira doucement sa tête à la sienne et posa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres roses. Mon Dieu, sa place était là avec Charles. Ce fut par une initiative du télépathe que le baiser s'approfondit, mêlant leurs langues dans un baiser fiévreux et passionné. Les mains de Charles descendirent vers les boutons de la chemise d'Erik et commença à les ôter un à un fébrilement. Il voulait toucher sa peau, la sentir comme il ne l'avait jamais senti. Erik inspira profondément quand les mains de Charles lui effleurèrent la peau laissant des marques de feu sur son épiderme. Magneto commença également à le faire, ne trouvant guère équitable le fait d'être torse nu et pas lui. Quand ce fut fait, il constata comme leurs corps était différents. Celui de Charles était plus fin, plus laiteux et finement travaillé alors que le torse d'Erik était tout en muscle et plus bronzé. Le jour et la nuit. Deux corps différents qui voulaient se trouver et se découvrir dans une intimité nouvellement acquise.

Erik passa un de ses bras dans le dos de Charles et l'autre sous les genoux insensibles puis le souleva lentement. Sans le quitter du regard, il marcha doucement jusqu'au grand lit où il déposa sa précieuse charge. Puis il s'allongea à côté et lui prit la main. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes pour se sentir ensemble, seul et surtout uni. Leurs esprits connectés décuplaient leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre.

 ** _Es-tu certains de vouloir le faire ?_** demanda mentalement Erik.

 ** _Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de mes sentiments …_**

Erik se tourna et fit glisser son corps sur celui du télépathe. Ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement, enfin ce qui leur restait. Puis Magneto fit oublier son handicape à son cadet de la façon la plus douce qu'il connaissait. Il était hors de question que leurs premières connections intimes soit sauvage et brutal. Cela viendrait plus tard, peut être … Non, il lui fit l'amour de la plus douce des manières, comblant Charles comme jamais personne ne l'avait comblé. D'abord surpris par l'amour masculin, Charles s'abandonna très vite aux mains rugueuses d'Erik qui lui fit découvrir un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qu'il avait imaginé. Son amour pour son comparse oblige. Charles oublia vite ses jambes et tout le reste. Pourtant la douleur revînt quand il voulut donner du plaisir à Magneto de lui-même. Un flot de larme floua sa vue, ce qui attrista Erik qui l'embrassa vivement, un peu trop même car leurs dents claquèrent. Mais ils n'en eurent cure et leurs ébats prirent un tournant. Finalement, un peu de sauvagerie ne faisait de mal à personne. Erik allait et venait en Charles, le faisant gémir de plus en plus fort. Le télépathe tenta de calmer le jeu, ce qui troubla Erik.

 ** _Je ne veux pas qu'Hank nous entende …_**

Erik rigola intérieurement et un sourire carnassier lui barra le visage.

 ** _Tu veux dire que tu ne veux pas qu'il t'entende. Mais dis-moi, tu arrives encore à penser à lui pendant que nous faisons l'amour Charles ?_**

 ** _Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire …_**

Pour toute réponse, Erik lui mordit gentiment l'omoplate et accentua ses va et vient faisant perdre tout repère à Charles. Et ce durant toute l'après-midi, tout du moins une bonne partie mais aucun des deux amants n'auraient su le dire exactement, perdu dans les méandres du plaisir et de l'amour.

Hank travaillait dans son laboratoire quand tout d'un coup les instruments en métal se mirent à trembler et finalement se soulevèrent de quelques centimètres. Il sut tout de suite de qui venait ce phénomène. Mais le plus important était de savoir pourquoi. Il quitta alors son univers scientifique et se dirigea vers les étages, naviguant dans un océan de bibelots en métal volant. Cela faisait certes un moment qu'il avait quitté les deux autres mutants mais ils ne pouvaient déjà pas se disputer ? Si c'était le cas, ils l'entendraient hurler jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'en puissent plus. Après tout, il ne s'occupait pas de Charles depuis si longtemps pour que l'autre abrutit vienne foutre le bordel dans ce manoir en un claquement de doigt ! Il ne trouva personne au rez-de-chaussée et décida donc de monter. Il ne trouva personne non plus dans les diverses chambres dont celle du Professeur. Seul restait la chambre de Magneto. « _**Putain…**_ » pensa Hank. Il n'aimait pas cette pièce, elle ressemblait trop à lui. En soit, elle était identique aux autres chambres mais le seul fait de savoir que c'était la sienne la rendait sinistre aux yeux du Docteur. Mais du bruit s'en échappait et il pouvait sentir le pouvoir en émaner. Y avait-il un rapport dans le fait que s'y trouvaient deux puissants mutants ? la question ne se posait pas. Pourtant pourquoi la magie était-elle active ? Plus la distance qui le séparait de la chambre s'amenuisait plus les bruits se faisait distinct. Des gémissements. Hank commençait à avoir chaud et froid à la fois. Voulait-il vraiment savoir ce qui se tramait là-dedans. Comme pour répondre à la question muette, il hocha négativement la tête en fermant les yeux. Maintenant, il percevait des prénoms prononcés dans des soupirs : tantôt Erik, tantôt Charles. Il n'avait pas besoin de rester plus longtemps dans le couloir pour savoir ce qui se passait dans cette chambre. En même temps il ne fallait pas être un génie pour le deviner mais intérieurement Hank refusait de le croire même si cela crevait les yeux. Pourtant l'apsé fut définitivement percé quand un « Je t'en prie Erik, c'est si bon » suivit d'un grognement furieux retentirent dans l'antre de luxure. Hank prit de multiples frissons parcouru le chemin en sens inverse tentant d'aller le plus vite possible sans se faire remarquer et sans percuter un quelconque objet volant. Plus jamais et il prierait le seigneur dans lequel il ne croyait absolument pas ainsi qu'en toutes les autres divinités pour ne jamais assister de nouveau à cette scène. Il était content pour le Professeur mais ça s'arrêtait là !

Le soleil faisait ses adieux à cette partie du globe au moment où Charles se réveilla. Il ouvrit les yeux sur les lourds rideaux pourpres qui ne laissaient filtrer qu'un ou deux rayons orangés, dont l'un avait trouvé sa place en plein sur le visage du télépathe. Il se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé cet après-midi avec son ami – non son amant. Mais son dos et ses hanches endoloris lui rappelèrent que non. Il soupira d'aise et ses pensées se tournèrent vers celui qui dormait à ses côtés. Mais elles ne trouvèrent que le vide. La place d'Erik était froide et le matelas avait repris sa forme signifiant qu'il avait quitté la pièce depuis un moment. Charles paniqua. Que faisait-il de leur promesse ? de ce moment passé ensemble ? de leur amour ?

 ** _L'enfoiré …._** Pensa Charles si fort que les meubles de la chambre tremblèrent sinistrement en résonnance aux sentiments du jeunes mutants. Son regard fut attiré par une feuille posée sur son fauteuil roulant sous laquelle apparaissait un « paquet ». Par paquet il fallait comprendre un simple linge blanc qui camouflait un objet. Cela attisa la curiosité malsaine de Charles qui était persuadé de souffrir en découvrant ce qui se cachait derrière tout cela. Il se glissa jusqu'à la place qu'occupait Erik avant sa « fuite » puis attrapa du bout des doigts le papier non plié qui s'avérait être une des feuilles du service à courrier lui appartenant.

 **« Mein Liebe,**

 **Je ne suis pas doué pour m'exprimer alors ceci pourra certaine t'éclairer sur mes intentions.**

 **Ich Liebe Dich.**

 **E.** »

La panique et la colère de Charles disparurent d'un coup pour laisser entrer la peur, cette même peur avec qui il valsait depuis près de onze ans pour une Danse Macabre (1) qui ne finirait sans doute jamais. Il se saisit du tissu immaculé et hésita. Il ne pouvait plus reculer. Allait-il laisser ses angoisses mener sa vie ? N'aurait-il jamais le droit de vivre heureux ? C'en était assez de toutes ces conneries. Il tira sur le tissu blanc d'un coup sec et le lâcha aussi prestement comme s'il se fut brulé. Il ne se serait jamais douter de ce qui l'attendait en cette fin d'après-midi. Devant lui, dans son fauteuil, se trouvait le casque de Magneto luisant par les quelques rayons qui passaient encore et qui ne tardèrent pas à disparaître comme la fin d'un songe et le début du réel. Erik s'était lié. Il confiait à Charles la seule défense qui pouvait protéger son esprit. Il s'offrait corps et âme. Sous l'émotion grandissant, Charles pleura. Pleura de joie. Pensant que le cauchemar prenait fin. Puis le bonheur pur l'envahit quand il entendit des pas dans l'escalier. Comment ne pas reconnaitre les pas de celui qu'il chérissait.

(1)« Danse Macabre » est une œuvre inachevée du Moyen Age. On retrouve des gravures de cette scène notamment au Cimetière des Innocent à Paris (où était enterré les cercueils vides du Couple Flamel) mais c'était également de l'Architecture ou de la musique les vers étant vite abandonnés). Cette forme d'expression est une prise de conscience de la vie et de la mort dans une période troublée et est souvent représenté par les Quatre Chevalier de l'Apocalypse. Et hop petit clin d'œil au prochain Opus de X-Men !


	3. CHAPITRE 3 (FIN)

**HEY ! VOICI LE DERNIER CHAPITRE !**

 **Il est plus court que les autres car il s'agit d'une conclusion et que je voulais une session émotion donc je suis allée à fond sur ce thème en évitant les détails superflus :)**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement !**

 **Bonne Lecture :)**

TITRE : A JAMAIS

#A JAMAIS#

Le jour de l'ouverture de l'Institut pour Surdoués du Professeur Charles Xavier survint au mois de Septembre suivant le retour d'Erik. Durant ces quelques mois, ils avaient travaillé avec acharnement pour remettre le manoir en état et effectué les manœuvres administratives pour faire du manoir, l'école tant espéré. Hank et Erik qui ne s'entendaient toujours pas, avaient d'un comme un accord mis leurs griefs de côté pour s'occuper eux même des réparations. Charles avait été relégué à la paperasse administrative et il ne s'en plaignait pas, préférant de loin compléter la tonne de feuilles volantes ou pouvant parfois (et usant volontairement de son pouvoir) influencer les personnes de l'Etat qui commencer à poser trop de question. Cela le mettait mal à l'aise tout en allant contre ses propres opinions mais comment pouvait-il faire autrement si ces mêmes personnes l'empêchaient de réaliser son rêve juste par crainte d'une armée. Il entendait déjà Erik mais comme le décrivait si bien une expression populaire : à la guerre comme à la guerre !

Un après-midi du chaud et sec mois d'Aout, le jeune télépathe revint d'une énième réunion avec la personne chargée de l'éducation de la région. La pire réunion de sa vie ! C'était une femme qui l'avait reçu. Elle devait faire le triple de son poids et lui avait à moitié désarticulé le poignet en lui serrant la main.

« - Un institut pour … surdoués ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Tout à fait Madame. Pour les enfants aux capacités hors normes si nous …

\- Je sais ce que sont des surdoués, Monsieur …

\- Xavier. Professeur Charles Xavier.

\- Mais avez-vous des tests prouvant les capacités de ces enfants professeur ? »

Elle s'aventurait sur un terrain glissant. C'est pourquoi et dans l'unique but d'abréger cet entretien, Charles usa de son pouvoir afin de l'influencer à changer de sujet. Mais rien n'y fait. Son caractère l'avait littéralement épuisé … elle avait le mental d'une solidité telle qu'il n'en avait jamais vu sur une personne sans pouvoir. Il avait donc répondu de façon évasive en employant le style le plus gentleman de son éducation. Heureusement que la secrétaire était tombée sous son charme parce que sinon son dossier serait passé aux oubliettes en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

Enfin, il était rentré chez lui. Son manoir qui l'accueillait avec un cadre des plus merveilleux. Dans le jardin arrière, Eric et Hank tentaient de nettoyer la piscine et de la remettre en état de fonctionnement. Hank avait revêtu sa forme bestiale pour soulever plus facilement des pièces lourdes (ce que sa forme humaine ne lui permettait aucunement). Mais ce sur quoi Charles était focalisé, c'était un Eric torse nu en jean et chaussure de travail beige.

Charles avança jusqu'à eux sans perdre l'objet de ses pensées des yeux.

« - Vous avez fait un excellent travail ! Je ne saurais jamais comment vous remercier tous les deux ! déclara Charles les larmes aux yeux.

\- Pour le docteur, je ne sais pas … dit Erik. _Mais me concernant je peux te mettre la puce à l'oreille …_ »

Cette dernière phrase avait été dite mentalement et cela avait enflammé les sens de Charles qui recevait les salves de plaisir de Magneto.

« - Hm Hm … Hank se racla la gorge. Je ne voudrais pas briser votre ''conversation'', toutefois je me sens presque obligé de vous rappeler que je suis également là et que je ne vais pas soulever cette plaque indéfiniment ! »

Charles les salua d'un signe de main avant de se rediriger vers le manoir. Il avait encore beaucoup de choses à régler avant l'ouverture de l'Institut. Il entendit Erik ricaner dans son dos et se moquer gentiment de Hank. Jamais il ne changera et c'était aussi bien comme ça !

Il alla dans son bureau et continua de trier les documents … dont il ne verrait probablement jamais la fin. Il travailla plusieurs heures puis le sommeil le gagna. Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux même le plongeant dans un cocon sombre aussi bienvenue qu'incongru. Il rêva du jour de sa rencontre avec Erik. Lorsque ce dernier tentait au péril de sa vie de ramener le sous-marin de Shaw. Leur premier contact physique comme mentale. « _Tu n'es pas seul_ » « _Je pensais être le seul_ ». Dieu que les souvenirs tant bons que désagréables lui revenaient ces temps-ci.

Charles avait senti la puissance d'Erik et il voulait le maîtriser, découvrir de quelle matière était fait cet homme si troublé, en colère … Ce fut en apprenant à le connaître qu'il reconnut la juste valeur de Magneto. Les évènements qui naquirent de leur rencontre les séparèrent aussi vite que leur rencontre, pourtant ils avaient lutté chacun de leur côté pour que cela ne soit pas une fatalité.

Il émergea progressivement du sommeil réparateur par la sensation d'une peau chaude dans son dos et contre sa nuque. Sans parler des lèvres qui parcouraient allègrement son cou. Un sourire agrandit son visage. Les yeux toujours clos, l'odeur du contrôleur de métal lui chatouillait les narines.

« - Je ne t'ai pas entendu venir … ricana Charles. »

Le souffle d'Erik lui répondit. Charles pencha la tête en arrière pour trouver les lèvres de son amant.

« - Je crois que je ne m'en lasserais jamais ! souffla Erik. »

Charles décida de mettre volontairement fin à ce moment de complicité.

« - Je pense qu'Hank et toi-même devaient être affamé ! Je vais commencer à préparer le repas ! ».

Ils dînèrent tous de bon cœur en évitant d'évoquer les sujets fragiles.

Le lendemain, Charles trouva bien plus urgent à faire. Il se rendit au Cerebro et chercha un à un des enfants « mutants » aux pouvoirs dangereux ou encore ceux qui n'arrivaient pas à s'intégrer. Il fut attiré par cette jeune fille rousse qui visiblement avait un don des plus puissant et avait du mal à les contrôler. Un autre était rejeté et pensait la plupart du temps au suicide sans pour autant s'y adonner fort heureusement. Plusieurs enfants furent sélectionnés à travers les Etats Unis pour cette période d'essai. Dans la semaine, il enverrait les lettres et les prospectus aux familles de ses gamins noyés dans la solitude et la peur. Ils allaient les sauver.

C'est sur cette ligne de travail que tous passèrent les deux mois restant avant l'ouverture de l'Institut.

 _Le Professeur Charles Xavier_

 _Vous convie à l'Ouverture de_

Son Institut pour Surdoués

 **1407 Graymalkin Lane**

 **Salem Center**

 **Comté de Westchester**

 **New York**

Le Vendredi 28 Août à 9h00

La jeune Raven tenait ce carton d'invitation et était mue de sentiments divers. Devait-elle y aller ? ou déchirer ce maudit bout de carton ? D'autant que le mot qui l'accompagnait était des plus équivoque :

« J'espère que tu y seras.

E. »

Au fond d'elle, revenir était son plus grand souhait. Elle avait quitté Charles pour suivre Erik puis elle avait quitté ce dernier lorsque leurs idéaux furent en conflit. Elle avait commis beaucoup d'erreur même si elle les referait sans hésiter. Elle était forte et pouvait s'en sortir seule. Toutefois, une vie près de son frère et de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé … Cela aguicherait pas mal de gens. Elle reposa le carton et partit sous la douche de son appartement donnant sur Central Park. Elle revêtit sa véritable apparence et se sentit tout de suite beaucoup mieux. Mais toute les joies qu'elle trouva dans sa liberté n'étaient rien comparé à ce qu'elle désirait. Sa famille. Sous l'eau chaude de la douche, elle s'appuya contre la paroi et se laissa glisser le long de celui-ci. Les larmes se mêlèrent à l'eau sur ses joues mais les pleures se heurtèrent aux murs de l'appartement sans personne pour les entendre. Elle ne voulait plus être seule. Plus Jamais !

Jour J : Ouverture de l'Institut.

Les enfants ainsi que leur famille pour certain donnait au manoir une ambiance des plus joviale qui n'avait pas investi les lieux depuis un certain nombre d'année. Charles invitât la foule à rejoindre les jardins pour l'investiture. Il se plaça devant le petit lac du jardin afin de commencer son discours. Il n'avait pas eu une telle foule depuis au moins la présentation de sa thèse … La nervosité l'étreignit mais le regard chaud d'Erik le rassura et il se lança en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« - Chers parents et élèves, je suis ravi de vous voir présents pour l'ouverture de l'école. De votre école ! Je souhaiterais remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont aidé à mettre en œuvre ce projet aussi essentiel que démesuré : je me permets de vous présenter ces deux personnes très importantes : le Docteur Hank McCoy (Hank s'avança et agita nerveusement la main) et Monsieur Erik Lehnsherr (Erik s'avança de façon plus détendue).

\- Professeur Xavier ? le coupa une jeune mère. Excusez-moi, nous souhaitons vous confier nos enfants mais est-ce que le personnel de votre établissement est « apte » à s'occuper d'eux ? »

Charles ricana gentiment.

« - Madame, vous souhaitez savoir si nous sommes des mutants comme vos enfants ? Sachez que je suis télépathe. Et concernant mes coéquipiers, voyez par vous-même. »

Il inclina la tête envers Hank qui hésita un moment avant de demander à la foule de reculer un peu. Puis il retira ses lunettes qu'il me tendit avant de se concentrer. Petit à petit, sa peau devint bleue et une fourrure l'enveloppa. Sa transformation achevée, il grogna et effectua plusieurs sauts dans les branches de l'arbre au-dessus d'eux en grognant.

« - Les enfants, je vous représente le Docteur McCoy alias le Fauve. »

Les enfants applaudirent en cœur et en riant. Les parents étaient toujours sur la réserve. Puis Erik s'avança à son tour et tendit les bras vers une sculpture de métal qui ornait le chemin. Il s'éleva dans les airs et tordit le métal devant les yeux des parents ébahis.

« - Et voici Erik, il contrôle le métal et on le nomme Magneto. Maintenant si vous voulez vous présenter les enfants, la parole est à vous. »

Charles s'écarta du lac pour laisser la place aux enfants.

« - Laissez votre imagination prendre forme. »

Aucun des enfants n'osa bouger un moment. Puis une petite fille s'avança avec sa peluche, un gros singe roux. Il alla jusqu'aux bords du lac et tendit la main vers l'eau. Soudain l'eau s'éleva et forma des arabesques dans les airs avant de retomber lourdement en éclaboussant les gens devant. Sauf la petite qui fut protéger par une bulle.

« - Vous maniez l'eau ! C'est extraordinaire, ne pensez-vous pas ? demanda Charles à l'assemblée. Le meilleur contrôle que vous puissiez avoir sur vos pouvoirs est l'imagination.

\- Ainsi que les souvenirs heureux. Un point d'équilibre en les forces qui sont en vous. Continua Erik en posant une main sur l'épaule de Charles. »

Un adolescent s'avança de lui-même.

« - Je ne voudrais pas détruire votre jardin … bégaya-t-il.

\- Lâche-toi ! lui cria Hank à l'autre bout de la foule. »

Le jeune homme sourit et puis ferma les yeux. Soudain sa peau se recouvrit de métal et son poids écrasa le sol sous lui. Puis il voulut montrer sa force en donnant un coup de poing dans une statut de pierre qui éclata en morceau. Des morceaux volèrent jusqu'à la foule mais s'arrêtèrent en vol. Une jeune fille rousse les fit voler dans le sens inverse avant de reconstruire la statue.

Charles fut ravi.

« - Voici une autre télépha … ».

Charles se tut en la regardant. Il fut happé par la vague de pouvoir qu'il voyait en elle. « _J'ai peur de ce que je pourrais faire … Ils auront peur de moi … »_ pensa la jeune fille. 

_Non Jean, Personne n'aura peur. Tu apprendras comme nous apprenons tous …_ lui répondit Charles avant d'être gentiment secoué par Erik.

« - Enfin ! Je vous invite tous à rejoindre le manoir pour le déjeuner ! ».

La foule s'éloigna laissant le trio mutant souffler un peu.

« - Je n'ai jamais eu autant le trac de ma vie ! dit Charles légèrement tremblant.

\- Tu as été parfait, tu as vu comment tu les as mis en confiance ? répondit Erik.

\- Ne devrions-nous pas y aller ? relança Hank. »

Tous trois se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire avant de se rediriger vers l'immense bâtisse. Lorsqu'ils l'atteignirent, ils se figèrent devant l'entrée. Une jeune femme se tenait de dos. Grande, blonde, se jupe de cuire, son haut fleuri et ses rangers étaient en parfaite contradiction avec la valise de cuir beige usé qui se trouvait à ses pieds.

« - Raven ? ne put s'empêcher de dire Hank dont les yeux s'embrumèrent. »

La dite jeune fille se retourna et les regarda de ses grands yeux marrons. Ele ne dit rien mais son regard se planta sur Hank en souriant, puis elle regarda Erik de façon plus énigmatique. Pour finir, Charles. Ce fut elle qui manqua de pleurer.

Erik emmena Hank qui protesta mais qui le suivit de bonne foi. Laissant le frère et la sœur en tête à tête.

« - Je suis rentrée. » Dit-elle simplement.

Charles inclina la tête pour la saluer et attendit ne sachant que dire. Se fut Charles qui brisa le silence.

« - Ta chambre t'attends toujours et figure toi que tu seras une enseignante, j'ai un manque d'effectif concernant mon équipe tutorial. Je ne m'attendais pas à autant d'élèves ! » Il roula jusqu'à la porte et Raven le suivit.

Les enfants couraient partout et les parents discutaient ensemble. Raven était heureuse. Il avait fait comme si elle n'était jamais partie. Il l'aimait toujours comme elle l'aimait. Ce fut la journée la plus joyeuse qu'elle passa depuis un bon moment. Lorsqu'elle gagna sa chambre, rien n'avait changé. Ou plutôt si elle était changée. Une nouvelle Raven, une nouvelle Mystique. Sous les regards curieux des enfants dans le couloir, elle changea de forme et c'est ainsi que commença sa nouvelle vie.

Ils étaient des Mutants.

 _La mutation, c'est la clé de notre évolution. C'est elle qui nous a mené de l'état de simple cellule à l'espèce dominante sur notre planète. Mais tous les deux ou trois cents milles ans, l'évolution fait un bon en avant... (professeur X)_

Des Mutants dans un monde normal.

 _La plupart des gens sont condamnés à ne jamais rien voir au delà de ce que leurs yeux leur disent... (Kurt)_

Mutant est fière de l'être !

 **ALORS ? racontez moi tout ? cela vous à plus ou dois-je faire des modifications ?**

 **Bisous à tous mes chers mutants :)**

 **Dites moi : Si vous étiez un mutant, quel serait votre pouvoir ? votre nom ?**

 **Je pense que me concernant, je manierais l'eau :) et mon nom serais Calypso !**


	4. EXPLICATIONS DE L'AUTEUR

**Bonjour mes chers mutants !**

 **Alors je vais répondre à cette question qui revient très fréquemment :** ** _y-a-t-il une suite ?_** **qui va généralement de paire avec :** ** _Est-ce fini ?_**

 **Alors** **oui cette fiction est finie** **. Dès le départ, je la voulais courte car c'était la première fois que je maniais le monde de la FOX (Les X-men sont à la FOX), du coup je ne avais pas si cela allait plaire.**

 **Vous n'imaginez pas la surprise quand j'ai vu que cela vous plaisait autant !**

 **Je répondrais à la première question :** **oui il y aura une suite.**

 **Normalement je vais partir sur une idée plus détente et comique. Un genre de battle entre Raven et Charles (entre frère et sœur quoi XD) Pour séduire Erik.**

 **J'ai volontairement fait pour que Erik et Charles soit amant voir même amoureux l'un de l'autre mais n'oublions pas que Raven était aimée de ses deux hommes (différemment soit) !**

 **Le retour de Raven changera-t-il la vie au Manoir ?**

 **Dites moi ci cela vous plait (vu que je ne l'ai pas encore écrite) et si jamais faites moi part de vos idées et/ou anecdotes ! :)**

 **BYE BYE mes mutants préférés !**


End file.
